degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittiaraeng.eli/Clare
'Once the bell finally rang, Eli shot outta class like a bullet. He got to Clare's locker before her, so he casually leaned against her locker. As he watched her turn the corner, he noticed K.C. walking behind her. Jeez, Eli thought, doesn't give up, does he? Eli noticed that Clare was obviously oblivious to K.C. behind her, and lifted the corner of his mouth in amusement. 'She looked up and saw him there and he saw the relief in the way her shoulders relaxed. She smiled hugely at him. "Hey there." he said as he took her hand in his. "Hi" she replied shyly. "How was class?" he asked. "Long" Clare answered back. "Yours?" she asked. "Same" he replied. Eli watched as K.C. stood off a ways, clearly wanting to talk to Clare, but apparently didn't want to talk to her in front of Eli. "What are you doing this weekend?" Clare asked suddenly. "Well that depends" Eli answered. "On what?" she asked. "On what you're about to ask me." Eli responded. Clare smiled. "Well, you know things at home haven't been great lately, but my parents have been trying to get along and work things out. They want to go to the beach opn Saturday as a family since I was at my grandma's for break. They said I could bring a friend," she hinted. "Please come" she asked. Eli smiled at her and took her other hand so he was holding both. "I love sand in my shorts, count me in" "Thank you Eli!" she exclaimed. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a bit surprised. She'd never kissed him first before, but he was glad she was happy. He knew it was killing her that her parents were fighting, and she was relieved she wouldn't have to be alone with them. He returned the kiss, took her hand, and walked her to her next class while explaining to her to bring sunglasses to protect her eyes from the intensified UV rays reflecting off his white skin.'' Clare was so relieved that Eli agreed to go to the beach with her family. She didn't really think this was the time of year to go to the beach, but it was supposed to be warm this weekend so her parents had decided to spend the day at the water. She was so excited for Saturday that the rest of the week dragged on. The only relief was stolen kisses on the way to class and holding hands under the lunch table. On friday Eli gave her a ride home. As Clare was getting out of the car, Eli grabbed her hand and pulled her back in. Giggling, she turned to give him a kiss goodbye. As their lips touched, Clare remembered Alli telling her if she liked kissing Eli, she needed to make sure she got to keep doing it. She definitely liked it, and every time she thought about how she could kiss him whenever she wanted, she smiled and her stomach did flips. As they pulled apart, she saw the smile on his face tat always made her heart radiate with joy. "See you tomorrow?" she asked. "of course" he replied. She got out of the car and walked up her steps. She turned to wave at Eli as he drove away. She opened the door to the house still smiling. The smile faded fast as she heard her parents' angry voices. She didn't even wait to hear what they were arguing about this time. She shut the door and started to walk down the street. Just as she decided maybe it was okay to go home now, she saw K.C. walking towards her. She decided it was definitely time to go home now and turned around. "Clare!" she heard him call. She started to walk a little faster. "Please Clare, I need to talk to you!" he yelled. She turned around and screamed "What do you want K.C.!?" K.C. looked stunned for a moment. "I just--I--I wanted to talk to you." "About what?" She demanded. "Well, I was just wondering..... Who's that guy you're always with now? The one in all the black?" He asked timidly. Clare was extremely annoyed at everything right now and really didn't feel like talking to K.C., but she answered "Elijah Goldsworthy, my boyfriend." and turned to go home. K.C. caught up and asked "How well do you know this guy Clare?" "Well enough" She answered shortly. "Yea but, how well is that exactly?" he asked. "K.C. are you asking me if I've had sex with Eli?!" She was deeply offended that he would even think that, and severly pissed off that he thought he had a right to ask. "Um, N-No of course not Clare, I just don't want you to get hurt by this guy, he looks like trouble." he managed to say. Clare was stunned. She finally got her voice back and said "Oh realy?! Because I seem to recall hacing a boyfriend who liked to get mad and throw fits, not to mention he lived in a boy's home, and I didn't mind. But maybe you have a point, I mean after all; He did break my heart. But luckily for me, you're dead wrong. I'm over that ex, because now, I have a new boyfriend. One who's sweet and funny and really smart, and actually cares about me!! Someone who won't leave me for one of my friends!" By this time, they were back in front of her house. She stormed up the stairs into the house, slammed the door shut leaving a stunned ex boyfriend on the front stoop. Category:Blog posts